Der Kreis schließt sich
by Nguyen Tran Loc
Summary: Nach über 50 Jahren an Squalls Seite wird Rinoa mit dessem Tod einfach nicht fertig, aber wenn man nur lange genug wartet, wird alles gut oder etwa nicht? Meine Aufarbeitung einer sehr umstrittenen Theorie zu FF8.


**Disclaimer: **Square alles, NTL nix, weil NTL erst in einigen Jahren etwas erschafft, wofür alle vor ihm niederknien werden, und es dann erst heißt 'NTL alles, Square nix'. NTL ist sehr geduldig, müsst ihr wissen.

**Warnings: **Auch Schnabeltiere sollten nicht bei rot über die Straße gehen.

Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

Final Fantasy VIII: Der Kreis schließt sich  
  


_- Fithos -  
_

Ihre Freunde, besonders Selphie und Quistis, hatten sie immer wieder angefleht, nicht ständig hierher zurückzukehren. Es sei nicht gut für sie, an diesen traurigen Ort zu kommen, hatten sie gemeint, aber Rinoa konnte nicht anders. Sein Grabmal war der einzige Ort, an dem sie sich ihm nahe fühlte.

Squall war nicht als junger Mann gestorben - weit davon entfernt. Und trotzdem war er ein Krieger bis zum Schluss gewesen, gefallen auf irgendeinem bedeutungslosen Schlachtfeld in irgendeinem bedeutungslosen Land - vor schon beinahe zwei Jahren.

Rinoa hatte mit ihm mehr als ein halbes Menschenalter verbracht und trotzdem konnte sie sich einfach nicht von ihm verabschieden. Auch weil sie wusste, dass sie ihm in naher Zukunft nicht nachfolgen würde. Versiegelte Kräfte oder nicht, die Zeit floss für eine Hexe anders dahin. So kräftig und gesund Squall bis zum Schluss auch gewesen sein mochte, sein Gesicht und sein ergrautes Haar hatten es ihm unmöglich gemacht sein wahres Alter zu verbergen. Und sie selbst? Es gab heute noch Menschen, die schätzten sie auf unter dreißig.

Nicht einmal Kinder waren einer Hexe vergönnt. Rinoa hatte keinerlei lebendige Erinnerung an ihn.

Alles was sie hatte, war dieser Sarkophag, verziert mit dem steinernen Abbild eines jüngeren, friedlich schlafenden Squall. Normalerweise legte sie sich stundenlang neben ihn und streichelte einfach nur das kalte, harte Gesicht, das sie vor so vielen Jahrzehnten so perplex angesehen hatte, als sie ihn zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte.

Heute nicht.

Heute war sie hier, um etwas anderes zu tun. Sie hatte ihre Hexenkräfte reaktiviert. Das war etwas, wovor Edea sie früher oft und eindringlich gewarnt hatte, aber es ging einfach nicht anders. Sie konnte so allein nicht weiterleben, sie wollte es auch gar nicht.

Sich konzentrierend schloss Rinoa die Augen und breitete die Arme aus, während sie fühlte wie die unheimlichen, aber mächtigen Kräfte, die ihren Körper durchfluteten, sich sammelten.

"Komm zurück zu mir!"

Sie führte ihre Arme nach vorne und ließ die Magie in den Sarkophag strömen. Sie würde Squall ins Leben zurück reißen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, es tat sich einfach nichts.

"Bitte komm zurück zu mir!", flehte Rinoa nach einigen Minuten verzweifelt und erhöhte ihre Anstrengungen, da die Magie bisher keine Wirkung zeigte.

Dann allerdings erfolgte endlich eine Reaktion. Ohne Warnung wurde beinahe alle Kraft aus Rinoa in den Sarkophag gezogen, so dass sie erschöpft zu Boden sank. Sie schlug ihre Augen wieder auf und sah zum Grabmal ihres Geliebten auf. Eine seltsame schwarze Kugel, die von einem unsteten rötlichen Leuchten umgeben war, war darüber erschienen und wurde größer und größer, bevor sie ihre Form verlor und sich in ein gewaltiges Biest mit einem glänzenden schwarzen Fell, genauso schwarzen, mächtigen Schwingen und einer weißen Mähne verwandelte. Die Kreatur ließ sich ihrer Größe zum Trotz grazil und geräuschlos dem Sarkophag nieder.

Eine Guardian Force! Nein, nicht irgendeine Guardian Force, sondern...

"Griever!", entfuhr es Rinoa ehrfürchtig, die immer noch am Boden kauerte.

Die magische Bestie musterte sie mit vor Stolz glühenden Augen und schien ihr dann zuzunicken. "So werde ich genannt. Du hast mich gerufen, mein Kind?"

Rinoa schüttelte ihren Kopf "Nein, ich...", stammelte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich wollte dich nicht rufen... oder deinen Schlaf stören. Ich wollte, dass er zu mir zurückkehrt."

"Ich weiß." Grievers kraftvolles Knurren wirkte in keiner Weise bedrohlich, sondern beinahe beruhigend. "Und das wird er."

Ungläubig starrte Rinoa die Guardian Force an und spürte wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann. "Wirklich? W-Wie? WANN?"

"Erinnere dich an euer Versprechen, an euren Treffpunkt."

"Die Blumenwiese", flüstere sie leise, aber Griever schien sie dennoch verstanden zu haben und nickte ihr abermals zu.

"Ihr habt euch dort schon einmal wieder gefunden. Warte dort auf ihn."

Rinoa fand endlich wieder die Kraft auf die Füße zu kommen. "Wie lange werde ich auf ihn warten müssen?"

"Eine sehr lange Zeit. Es wird nicht einfach werden und du wirst sehr viel Kraft brauchen, um den Zeitpunkt eures Wiedersehens abwarten zu können. Ich bin hier, um dir dabei beizustehen und dir diese Kraft zu verleihen." Griever näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht an das von Rinoa an. "Die Frage ist, möchtest du diese Kraft haben, mein Kind?"

Weder schreckte Rinoa vor der unheimlichen Guardian Force zurück, noch wich sie ihrem festen Blick aus. Sie hatte keine Angst. Squall hatte sein ganzes Leben lang das Wappen dieser sagenhaften Kreatur bei sich getragen und Kraft daraus gewonnen. Selbst die Tatsache, dass Artemisia die Guardian Force versklavt hatte, hatte seinen Glauben an Griever nicht erschüttern können. Zum ersten Mal seit fast zwei Jahren keimte wieder etwas Hoffnung in Rinoa.

"Ja."

_- Lusec -  
_

Sie wartete immer noch an dem verabredeten Treffpunkt und starrte auf den weiten Ozean hinaus, aber langsam begann ihre Hoffnung zu schwinden. Die Blumen waren schon lange verschwunden, verendet. Es war Winter geworden. Oder war es _schon wieder_ Winter geworden? War es überhaupt noch Winter? Sie zweifelte schon lange daran, dass er sie hier je finden würde, der Ort hatte kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit damals. Aber Griever schaffte es immer wieder ihre Zuversicht zu erneuern.

"L-Lady Rinoa?", ertönte eine zögerliche Stimme hinter ihr.

Es war lange her, dass sie diesen Namen gehört hatte - oder dass sie hier jemand aufgesucht hatte. Sie drehte langsam ihren Kopf und musterte den Störenfried. Es waren zwei. Die beiden jungen Männer standen einige Meter von ihr entfernt und wirkten sehr unsicher, beinahe ängstlich. Sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern wandte sich wieder dem Meer zu.

"Lady Rinoa", begann er erneut. "Wir sind SeeDs vom Balamb Garden. W-Wir haben den Auftr..." Auch er geriet ins Stocken. "Wir möchten Euch bitten uns zum Garden zu begleiten."

Sie zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Balamb Garden? Was sollte sie dort? Der Treffpunkt war hier.

"Lady Rinoa?"

"Ich werde hier warten."

"Aber..."

"Ihr könnt hier nicht bleiben!" schrie der andere nervös dazwischen. "Ihr seid schon viel zu lange allein hier. Eure Kräfte sind außer Kontrolle. Seht Euch um! Ihr habt der ganzen Gegend die Lebensenergie entzogen, hier lebt nichts mehr - außer euch."

Sie warf einen weiteren Blick über ihre Schulter, worauf die beiden erschrocken zusammen zuckten. Warum verschwanden die beiden nicht einfach? Langsam verlor sie ihre Geduld. Sie wollte doch nur hier warten.

"Bitte kommt mit uns." Der Ruhigere der beiden trat an sie heran. "Für eine Hexe mit eurer Macht seid ihr schon viel zu lange allein. Ihr braucht einen neuen Hexen-Ritter."

"Ich habe einen Ritter." Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als die glücklichen Erinnerungen an ihn zurückkehrten. "Er wird zu mir zurückkehren. Ich muss hier auf ihn warten."

Der SeeD packte sie unsanft an der Schulter und zog sie hoch. "Es tut mir leid für Euch, aber Meister Leonhart ist schon lange tot, er kann nicht mehr zu euch zurückkehren. Ihr werdet uns begleiten!"

Ihr Lächeln verschwand abrupt und unkontrollierte Wut blitzte in ihren Augen auf, während sie dem SeeD ihre Hand sanft auf die Brust legte. Dem jungen Söldner wich sofort jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich werde hier warten", teilte Rinoa ihm mit fester Stimme mit.

Der SeeD bewegte seine Lippen und versuchte noch etwas zu sagen, allerdings drang nur ein leises Röcheln aus seiner Kehle, bevor er leblos zu Boden fiel.

"Ihr seid wahnsinnig!" schrie der zweite SeeD entsetzt und zog seine Waffe. Ein Gunblade. 'Sein' Gunblade? Hatte dieser Wurm es etwa gestohlen? Es machte keinen Unterschied mehr, sie war ohnehin schon zornig. Der SeeD ging zum Angriff über und sie hob ihre Hand.

Dann war sie wieder allein.

_ - Wecos -  
_

Emotionslos betrachtete sie die brennenden Überreste des Gardens, die vor ihr in den Fluten versanken, bevor sie kehrtmachte und sich erschöpft ihren Weg über das stille Schlachtfeld bahnte. Links und rechts von ihr lagen zerschmetterte Körper von SeeDs und zahlreiche niedergestreckte Monster, die sie herbeigerufen hatte. Diejenigen ihrer Monster, die die Schlacht eben überlebt hatten, hatte sie ausgesandt um ihre Feinde zu jagen.

Jetzt war sie also wieder allein, aber das würde nicht lange andauern. Ihre Kreaturen würden nicht zurückkommen, diese lästigen SeeDs allerdings schon. Sie ließen ihr einfach keine Ruhe. Seit Jahren wurde sie immer wieder von ihnen angegriffen. Oder waren es Jahrzehnte? Diese Würmer gönnten es ihr nicht, hier zu warten.

Und jedes Mal wurde es schlimmer. Griever machte sie stark, aber nicht unbesiegbar. Diesmal hätte sie beinahe verloren. Warmes Blut floss an ihrem gefühllosen linken Arm herab und bei jedem Schritt schossen unsägliche Schmerzen durch ihren Körper. Sie hasste diese SeeDs. So schwach hatte sie sich seit Jahren nicht gefühlt. Aber sie konnte sie nicht alle vernichten, es waren einfach zu viele. Egal wie viele Monster sie auch aussandte, die SeeDs kamen immer wieder.

Die Heilung ihrer Wunden musste warten. Sie musste sich für den nächsten Angriff besser vorbereiten. So nah würde sie die SeeDs nie wieder an den Triumph über sie heran lassen. Sie würde nicht weichen, sie würde hier in alle Ewigkeit warten.

Sie erreichte eine weitere Klippe und sah auf den dunklen Ozean herab, der sich vor ihr ausbreitete. Hier würde sie ihre Verteidigung errichten. Lange schon hatte sie gefühlt, was sich da unten verbarg, nun war es an der Zeit es zurück in die Welt zu rufen.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und begann sich auf das Äonen alte Ungetüm in den dunklen Tiefen des Wassers zu konzentrieren, dann streckte sie ihren rechten Arm aus und ließ ihrer Macht freien Lauf. Erst geschah nichts, doch dann begann das Meer zu brodeln und zu rauschen. Plötzlich schossen, den Fangarmen eines Meeresungeheuers gleich, Ketten von gewaltigen Ausmaßen aus dem Wasser hervor und verankerten sich in den Landstrichen ringsum. Schließlich schob sich langsam das gigantische Gebäude aus längst vergangenen Zeiten durch die Oberfläche dem Himmel entgegen, bevor es mehrere hundert Meter über dem Meeresspiegel innehielt und dort der Schwerkraft trotzend schwebte.

Ihre Augen öffneten sich wieder und zufrieden betrachtete sie das riesige Schloss, an dem noch ganze Sturzbäche von Meerwasser herabrannen und in gewaltigen Wasserfällen zurück in den Ozean stürzten.

Die SeeDs nannten sie 'Artemisia', was wohl in irgendeiner Sprache der Gelehrten 'absolutes Böse' bedeutete. Ihr war das gleich - ein Name war so gut wieder jeder andere. Aber dieses den Naturgesetzen spottende Bauwerk war dem absolut Bösen eine würdige Behausung. Hier konnte sie sich gegen die SeeDs verteidigen.

Und warten.

_- Vinosec -  
_

Artemisia war das Warten schon lange Leid geworden. Auch hatte sie schon lange vergessen, was das wichtige Ereignis war, auf das sie wartete, aber sie durfte es auf keinen Fall verpassen. Die SeeDs, die für sie mittlerweile nichts weiter mehr waren als ein kleines Zwicken im Nacken, versuchten schließlich immer noch verzweifelt sie daran zu hindern das Ereignis abzuwarten.

Aber sie hatte es nicht mehr nötig darauf zu warten, jetzt da sogar die Zeit ihr gehorchte. Sie würde das Ereignis einfach herbeiholen. Die Mächte aller Hexen, die waren, die sind und die sein werden, waren in ihr vereinigt und die Zeitkompression war beinahe abgeschlossen. Waren Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft erst einmal in ihr verschmolzen, dann würde endlich zusammen kommen, was zusammen gehört - sie, das, worauf sie schon so lange wartete und die Erinnerung warum sie eigentlich wartete.

Ein letztes, kleines Hindernis war alles, was es noch zu beseitigen galt. Die letzte verbleibende Gruppe SeeDs, die sich ihr schon in ferner Vergangenheit widersetzt hatte, und diese einzige, verbleibende Hexe, die sich so vehement dagegen wehrte ihr ihre Kräfte zu überlassen.

Niemand vor ihnen war je so tief in ihr Schloss vorgedrungen und hatte die Siegel überwunden, aber das spielte alles keine Rolle, denn auch diesen Schwarm lästiger Insekten würde sie einfach beiseite fegen. Griever war bei ihr und verlieh ihr seine Kraft, wie schon seit jeher. Und er würde ihr beistehen, bis der lang erwartete Augenblick endlich eintraf.

Das Portal zu ihrem Thronsaal wurde aufgestoßen und die sechs kümmerlichen Würmer, die noch zwischen ihr und ihrer Bestimmung standen, stürmten herein, angeführt von dem wohl hartnäckigsten und lästigsten SeeD, der sich ihr in all den Jahrhunderten entgegengestellt hatte. Triumphierend erhob sich Artemisia von ihrem Thron.

Das Warten hatte ein Ende.

---------- Ende ----------

_Anmerkungen des Autors:_

Ganz sicher keine der neuesten Ideen im Netz, aber ich selbst bin erst kürzlich draufgekommen. In einem Forum argumentierte jemand ziemlich umfangreich, warum Rinoa NICHT Artemisia ist, und ich dachte mir nur, ach das geht schon, wenn man das so und so sieht. Werde mich jetzt auch sicher mal umschauen wie andere Autoren die Thematik aufgearbeitet haben.

Eigentlich wollte ich hier noch sehr viel sagen, aber eigentlich sollte ein Autor seinen Lesern nicht vorschreiben, wie seine Werke zu interpretieren sind und was man wo zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen hat. Sei nur gesagt, dass ich ziemlich drauf aufbaue, dass GFs Amnesie verursachen, je mächtiger umso schlimmer. Den Rest darf jeder deuten wir er will.

Das ist bis dato meine kürzeste Fic. Fühlt sich gut an, mal was an einem einzigen Abend fertig zubekommen (plus etwas Nachbearbeitung natürlich). Glaubt mir, ich könnte auch hieraus ein 200 Seiten Monster mit massig Charakteren, vielen Action- und Sterbeszenen, verwickelten Handlungsfäden und kontroversen Überraschungen machen, aber ich muss ja nicht immer übertreiben ;)

Ich hoffe ihr habt Gefallen an der Story gefunden, lasst von euch hören, bye!

Nguyen Tran Loc (NguyenTranLocgmx.de)

11. Oktober 2004


End file.
